


Surprise Messages

by Zuletzt_verliebt



Category: Men's Football RPF, niko kovac - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex, drunk me came up with this idea, i honestly do not know what to tag, sexy times binches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuletzt_verliebt/pseuds/Zuletzt_verliebt
Summary: Niko receives a message from you while at training.





	Surprise Messages

Niko was discussing a new training exercise with Robert and Hansi when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. At first he just ignores the notification but as he gets more alerts it starts to worry him. Pulling his phone out, he looks at a notification on the screen. 

“You have seven new messages from y/n”

Unlocking his phone and clicking on his messages, Niko scrolls down and sucks in a sharp breath and almost drops his phone. Robert gives him a questioning as Niko turns away from them to enlarge the photo you’ve sent him. You’re lying in yours and Niko‘s bed in nothing but the scanty, see-through Lingerie that Niko has just bought for you last week. The angle of the picture shows off the flimsy, white laced bra with intricate designs that barely has enough material to hide your pert nipples. The thong was enough to cover your quickly growing wet pussy that had a dark spot from working yourself to the verge of orgasm. Complicated patterns of ribbons encased your abdomen and connected to the underwear making a beautiful network to highlight your sun kissed skin. 

“Can’t wait for you to get home, baby! I’m having all this fun without you xoxo.” 

Niko quickly saves the picture and locks his phone. Closing his eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths to try and tame his arousal, Niko turns back to Robert and Hansi with a forced smile. Robert notices how tense Niko now looked. 

“Everything okay, Niko?“ Robert asks his brother with a concerned look. 

“That was, y/n. She sent me a message saying she’s really sick, ate a bad lunch, fever and everything. Do you guys mind to wrap up training without me? I have to pick her up some medicine and other supplies.“ 

“Sure thing, Niko! Let y/n know that I hope she feels better soon,” Robert says with a concerned look. Nodding in reply and giving them a small wave, Niko sets off in a dead sprint for the car park. He finally gets to his Audi and drives towards the northwest side of Munich. Swerving in and out of traffic and going the back ways at illegal speeds Niko is surprised he wasn’t pulled over. Getting to his apartment building in record time, Niko parks his car and runs inside to the elevators. Of course when somebody has to be somewhere quickly, the elevators want to run at a snail's pace. Getting closer to his floor, Niko turns his attention to the prize that is waiting in his bed and lets his mind wonder. Gripping the rails tighter so he wouldn’t touch his achingly hard dick, he hears the ding of the elevator, announcing that he has arrived to his floor. The perks of living in a highly secured and well developed apartment complex meant that the elevator opened directly to his apartment rather than having to run down the hallways, get his keys out and worry about locking the door. 

Dropping his bag and car keys on the foyer table, Niko runs toward the bedroom and stops in his tracks with the view he is greeted with. You’re in the middle of the king sized bed, panties pushed the side and three fingers buried deep inside of you, pumping away. Niko groans loudly and accidentally startles you. Pulling out your fingers you slowly run them up your torso, over your breasts and into your mouth where you suck them clean. Niko gulps and proceeds to take his training shirt and pants off, stumbling around in the process making you giggle. Sitting on the edge of the bed and mumbling under his breath at the sudden difficulty of taking his socks off, you rise up onto your knees and snake your arms unsers his and around his shoulders and kiss the back of his neck, across his back, working your way to his clavicle and up his throat, stopping at his jawline to give it a quick nip. 

Niko turns his head and meets your lips, making sure to insert his tongue into your mouth trying to obtain dominance in the kiss. Turning around to face you, he guides you back to the middle of the bed and peppers kisses down your neck and stopping between your breasts. You help him escape from your bra and he flings it across the room not caring where it lands. All that is left is your panties and the ribbons. 

“Look at you. So pretty, laid out like a gift; you are such a good girl for me.” Niko tells you. 

Your already flushed skin burning from his compliments. Niko rubs his big palms up and down your thighs making sure to brush his thumbs over your mound, teasing you even more. Untying the ribbons around your waist, Niko wasted no time in removing your underwear. Once everything is out of his way, Niko shimmies his body down until he is eye level with your wet pussy. Placing your legs over his shoulders, his arms and hands on your hips, Niko bends his head and gives a quick lick up your pussy. After a few swipes of his skillful tongue, Niko introduced his thick and long fingers. His tongue paying attention to your clit, his fingers probing you open so you are nice and loose for him. You reach down and grab a handful of his hair and pull hard when a third finger is inserted. Niko groans against your clit, stimulating you even more. After a few more thrusts of his fingers and devilish tongue has you coming without warning. You writhe on the bed grinding down onto his face and fingers trying to seek more of it. 

Crawling back up your body Niko kisses you, the taste of your juices on his lips. You moan into the kiss and reach down and grasp his erection. With his briefs still on and in the way you try pushing them down as far as you can. Thankfully Niko is a smart man and understands what you’re trying to do and helps you get them off. At the sight of his dick springing free, you salivate like a dog eating meat at the sight of his cock, thick like the rest of him and just the right amount of length. Niko grips the back of your knee and pushes your leg back, making your hips lift a little bit. Grabbing the base of his dick, he lines himself up and pushes in. Both of you groaning, you wince at the stretch from his cock but you adjust to the size quickly and Niko groans from the tight heat that engulfs him. Stopping when he is buried to the hilt, Niko grabs your other leg and pushes it back like the other and starts to slowly move his hips. After a few shallow thrusts Niko quickly picks up his pace and pounds into you. The sound of flesh slapping together and the smell of sex in the air. 

“Scheiße, ich bin nahe,” Niko grunts out with each thrust. Niko lets go of your leg and starts to rub your clit in time with his relentless pace. You throw your head back and groan, another orgasm nearing fast. Niko adjusts his stance and starts to thrust forcefully into you. After five more thrusts you are cumming, your walls tightening even more, drawing his cock deeper into you. Niko grunts and stills, cumming hard inside you. As he pulls out he is still cumming, white hot streaks getting all over your spent pussy and pelvis. Once he is done and totally spent, Niko falls down on the bed next to you breathing heavily, sweat on his forehead, neck and chest. Letting out a shaky breath you roll onto your side and cuddle close to him. There is a mess all over you and the bed but you couldn’t care less at the moment. 

“Maybe I should send you pictures more often, baby,” You confess to Niko with an innocent smile on your face. Niko chuckles and wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. 

“I can’t believe I left training like that. I’ll have to find a way to thank Robert and Hansi.”

Kissing his chest you pat his stomach and sit up, heading for the shower to clean up. 

“Are you going to join me old man?” You ask Niko. He raises an eyebrow comically and stares at you. 

“You’re going to call me an old man after I just made you cum twice?” 

You giggle and turn to saunter away, making sure to add a bit more sway in your hips. You stop at the shower door and look over your shoulder back to him and purposefully drop your towel on the floor just so you'd have to bend over to get it. Niko growls at the sight of you bent over and jumps up to join you in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
